I fell in love with you online
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Edward finds truelove on a lonely hearts wed site
1. the site and finding her

I fell in love with you online

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I've been a vampire for the passed hundred years. I've had to watch my father and both my brothers find their mates. To see them all happy and in love warms my dead heart, but it also shows me what I'm missing and what I need to make my immortal life perfect.

At the moment my family and I have just moved back to Forks, WA. Where we can live as close to a normal human life that someone like us is aloud.

Today was, of course our first day of school, where all the girls were all over me once my sisters had shown their claim to my brothers.

Now I'm fully aware that this would be any mans dream, but it's just not mine.

And it has nothing to do with the fact that I can read there every thought, I want the real thing and I'll know when I find it.

I hope.

I was in the computer rooms after lunch when an ad popped up; I had all intentions of closing it down but the title court my eye

'Find love at Lonely Hearts'

I knew it was just a stupid dating site **(I****don****'****t****mean****to****upset****anyone)** I've seen many of these in my somewhat long life.

Even though I did not intend to look at this site my hand moved freely of its own.

In minutes the site was up and running, and I found myself looking threw what they might have to offer a lonely heart such as myself.

Seconds before the bell as I went to close the site down a profile of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen came up.

She had long Brown wavy hair and beautiful brown eyes that show her soul.

I wanted nothing more than to talk to her, but I didn't want to do so throw a computer.

So I found out threw her profile that she lives in London, and was making plans to go and find her when my sister Alice informed me I was being creepy.

"Your scared her if you just show up talking about that lonely hearts site"

Of course my family agreed, it seem once Alice had a vision about me stroking London to find the angel of my dreams, she just had to inform everyone of what she had seen.

"Why don't you just talk to her throw the PC, You don't even know if you'll like her." Jasper told me for the fifth time.

"Fine" I had no other choice but to give in.

Setting up my account was easy; new all I had to do was talk to her.

Selecting her profile I clicked on IM.

**(Hello** this is Edward's IM. Hi Bella's IM. And Edwards_thoughts_**)**

**Hello**

Really Edward is that the best you could do, she won't even answer that it's lame.

Hi

_You __were __saying_ shut up head

**Hi, I saw your profile and thought I would just say hey.**

_You__r eally __suck __at __this _Well I don't see you trying to help

Its OK, I'm Bella by the way.

_Wow __she__'__s __not __running. _I said shut up

**Edward, so you live in London?**

_And __here __I t__hought __you __couldn__'__t __get __any __worst. _You won't shut will you?

_Nope_

Nice to meet you Edward. Yeah, it's cool. So where do you live?

_Now don't say anything that will make her think you're stupid or not want to talk to you_

**I just move to Forks, I don't think you have heard of it.**

_What did I just say?_

What?

I love that place, it always makes me feel at home.

_Wow maybe you're not as bad as I thought._

Thanks

**Really? Wow, small world.**

We carried on talking the whole way throw the night, of course my brain would interrupt ever now and then to tell me I'm stupid or I should of said that, but not once did she not answer or tell me to leave her alone.

When Esme called to tell me I would be late for school, I realized that I had kept her up all night (I'm not sure if WA has the same time zone as London) but before I could tell her how say I was she told me she had to get ready for school and would talk to me later.

Before she left she gave me her e-mail account name, so I wouldn't have to talk throw that stupid, slow site.


	2. The phone call

**A/N: This is all Edwards POV, when I have time and Have finished Fell in love with you online I will be doing a Bella's POV version **

**Chapter 2**

This past week has been beyond words, not a day gone by where I haven't E-mailed my Angel

I'm in love that is all I can say.

I want nothing more than to spend my very long life with Bella Swan

The only problem is she's human and I won't dame her soul to this life.

My teacher had just stopped explaining to us how he wants us to do his Lad, like I've not already done it a hundred times when I felt my phone vibrate

Taking it out quietly I noticed it was a E-mail from my Angel

When I opened it there was just a set of numbers and a goofy grin spread across my face

She had given me her mobile number

I could not content my joy at the realization that I would be able to hear her voice, I wanted to just talk to her and not have to worry about my family or the students I'm in class with hearing me

When the bell finally rang I was out the door and already walking out of school

I left my car keys inside where Alice could find them before walking towards the woods surrounding the school

When I knew no one was around I ran towards my meadow

I was planning on calling Bella but I wanted to be somewhere it would just be us and no body for miles

Once I was there I pulled out my phone and entered Bella's number before pressing call

She answered on the fourth ring

"Hello" her voice was just as beautiful as she was

"Hi, it's Edward" I know lame, but I just didn't know how to speak around her

Computer or phone

God help me when I met her

I heard a soft sweet giggle before my Angel spoke again

"I'm glad you called me, things were getting boring around here"

I had to smile, it sounded like she was waiting for my call

"Well I couldn't wait to call you, I almost walked out of class" I don't know why I told her that it made me sound a little perfect

I would have been worried that I scared her away but her soft giggle told me otherwise

I made myself comfortable on a rock and set about getting to know more about the woman I loved

"So Edward tell me about yourself?" Bella asked sweetly

So I told her everything except for the fact that I was a Vampire that was something to be said in person not over the phone

We talked all afternoon and right into late even

Right up to the point where Esme called getting worried about me

I hated saying good bye but Bella promised to E-mail in a few minutes

When we hanged up I whispered in the wind that I loved Bella

**Please Read and Review :-)**


	3. Web Cam

**Chapter 3 – Web Cam**

It had been a whole week since Bella and myself had started dating throw our PC's and mobile's and I could not be happier

Yes I would love to hold her in my arms, but that's not possible right now

I pulled up to my home and couldn't wait to get on my Laptop and talk to my Bella

"Didn't you talk to her at Lunch?" Jasper asked as he got out of the car

I didn't answer him or listen to Emmett's stupid comments as I ran into the house

Just as I was about to run upstairs and into my bedroom Esme called me from the kitchen

"Yes mum?" I asked smiling at just how happy one little word made her

"A package came for you today dear" she smiled as she handed me a small nicely rapped parcel

"ALICE" I yelled

Normally in this house if a parcel showed up that you didn't pay for yourself it always had something to do with Alice

"It wasn't me" Alice yelled from her's and Jasper's bedroom

I smiled thanked Esme and went upstairs to my room

Once I had my laptop turned on I opened the small package

When I ripped away the paper I found a brand new Web cam and a small note inside

I picked up the note first and smiled when I saw it was from my Bella

"_My dearest Edward,_

_While out shopping with the girls I found this and thought of you. I long to see the face of the man I am falling in love with. Please use it the next time we speak_

_I shall be waiting_

_Your forever_

_Bella Swan_"

I could not content my joy or my shock at what I had just read

She was falling in love with me

I quickly plugged and set up the web Cam before remembering that I had to change my eye colour

Before I could panic Alice was handing me a pair of green contacts

"Make sure you change them in three hours Edward" She said before disappearing from my room

"You're the best" I replied knowing she would hear me

As I waiting for our web cams to connect I placed the contacts in my eyes

When a picture appeared I was a little disappointed

Where was she?

"Now go to sleep, you had a busy Morning" I could hear her talking to someone

But I could not see who she was talking to

And before I could think about it anymore Bella's beautiful appeared on my computer screen

"Good Afternoon Edward"

I smiled at her

"Good Evening Bella"

**A/N: plz review **

**Thank you for reading **


	4. HELP PLEASE Not a chapter

**Help**

**I'm very sorry that I have not updated the following in a while but I have been having a mental block on where to go next. So I'm asking you, my readers to tell me what you would like see to in the upcoming chapters of:**

**Love Forever**

**The Bet**

**Fight for Freedom**

**I fell in love with you online**

**Love forever – Outtakes**

**And if there is any other story idea you would like me to write please down be afraid to ask**

**I look forward to reading your ideas **

**Thank you all for reading my stories and for loving them as much as I loved writing them**

**Forever Cullen**


End file.
